Baiser interdit
by Lyrashin
Summary: Mais comment j'ai pu pondre ça? Bon, ben c'est un 1x4 pour un concours sur le site de Shin Maxwell. . .


**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

****

**_Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée_**

****

**_Genre : Ceci est un concours lancé par Shin Maxwell, c'est bien évidemment une fic Yaoï, mais également une One Shot ! J'ai ajouté du Sap, et je précise que je ne suis pas responsable de mes actes : c'est la faute à Shin tout ça !_**

****

**_Temps : Cette fic se situe juste après que Heero ait testé le Wing Zéro avec le Système Zéro. Pas ma faute mais fallait la caser quelque part dans la série, alors. . . _**

****

**_Couple : 4x1 ( pas tapé s'il vous plait c'est pas ma faute !!!!!), 4+1. . . Shin, t'as jamais précisé qu'il fallait que ce soit réciproque, ne ? ^_______^ Sinon, on a du 1+2 , 1+3, 1+5, en amitié, et, accrochez vous à vos ordis parce que je referai plus jamais ça : du 1+Réléna ! Je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas d'amour ! (Nan, on ne tue pas l'autrice avant le début de la fic c'est interdit par la convention Microsoft signée le 1° Janvier 2003 !)_**

****

**_Disclamer : Si un jour on choppe les proprios légaux, je vous assure qu'ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de nous donner les persos, mais en attendant. . . ils sont pas à moi !!!! T_T_**

****

**_Note : C'est la première fois que je fais un couple original. . . je le crains le résultat, mais je le crains. . ._**

****

**_Lylyth : Et elle avait raison de craindre ! Quelle horreur pleine de bons sentiments ! Mais la fin me plait assez ! ^_____^_**

****

****

Baiser interdit 

****

**Il était tombé. . . il avait chuté de son gundam d'une auteur de près de vingt mètres sur le sol. . .le Wing Zéro, quel appareil monstrueux. . . grâce au Système Zéro, il pouvait prendre le pas sur n'importe quel pilote à son bord. . .**

**Quatre sauta rapidement de son Mobile Suit, claudiquant tant bien que mal vers le corps étendu sur le béton glacial de cette base lunaire. Malgré ses propres blessures, il ne songeait qu'à s'occuper du Japonais évanoui et entouré d'une sorte d'aura dorée.**

**Doucement, il absorba la lumière qui était restée aux alentours du Soldat Parfait, amplifiant son sens empathique, lui faisant ressentir de plein fouet toutes les émotions du garçon. Et la plus intense actuellement se portait sur une jeune fille. . . Réléna, oui, c'était ce nom qu'il l'avait entendu prononcer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. . . Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu supposer, ce n'était pas de l'amour mais une sorte de camaraderie teintée d'amusement : la jeune fille avait été la première à lui tendre la main, à le défendre même au péril de sa vie, bien qu'il ait parfois trouvé cela stupide et bien qu'elle essaye toujours de le séduire, chacune de ses tentatives le faisait sourire. . . intérieurement bien sûr ! Si J avait découvert la moindre faiblesse chez lui, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait. . . **

**Une autre vague de sensations parvint au jeune blond. Amitié puissante, confiance réciproque, légère exaspération. . . Duo, le premier véritable ami de Heero, celui qui n'avait pas hésité à attaquer un hôpital civil pour le sortir d'une situation embarrassante, celui qui l'avait aidé à se soigner, qui lui avait proposé des pièces pour son gundam. . . qui l'ennuyait parfois avec son babillage constant mais à qui il pouvait accorder sa confiance sans craindre d'être trahi ou trompé. Ainsi leur ami natté commun et le Japonais n'étaient que de simples amis. . . Quatre aurait pourtant juré du contraire, mais il appréciait la nouvelle à sa juste valeur. . . **

**Un nouveau sentiment vint à lui, très puissant. . . Confiance totale, Respect. . . Trowa. . . le frère d'armes de Heero, celui qui avait pris soin de lui lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'autodétruire, qui l'avait veillé pendant un mois sans faillir et qui lui avait apporté son support à son réveil et pendant sa convalescence. . . Quoi de plus normal entre ces deux là !**

**De la compréhension. . . de la compassion. . . Confrère de race. . . Wufei. . . Wufei et sa soif insatiable de justice et de vengeance. . . son honneur exacerbé. . . sa fierté. . . mais sa vie brisée par la guerre, comme celle du garçon aux yeux cobalt. . . **

**Et pour lui ? Que pouvait bien ressentir Heero à son égard ? Fouillant dans les méandres des émotions de celui qui était justement sensé ne pas en avoir. . . De l'inquiétude ?! De la peur ?! Heero avait peur pour/de lui ? Il craignait non seulement qu'il ne perde le contrôle de son don, mais aussi qu'il parvienne à lire en lui. . . Le Japonais ne le considérait pas comme quelqu'un de fiable mais comme le point faible de leur groupe de résistants !**

**Quatre sentit son cœur se serrer : il leur faisait confiance à tous sauf à lui. . . et dire qu'il avait espérer pouvoir se rapprocher du pilote de Wing ! Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait comprit que le jeune homme qui cachait en lui un passé difficile était un être des plus forts, et il avait été de plus en plus attiré par lui au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres. Il avait même fini par admettre que ce qu'il éprouvait pour la pupille de J s'appelait ''amour '' mais il était clair à présent que ce n'était absolument pas, non, vraiment pas réciproque. . . **

**Réalisant soudain que le fait de rester là à fouiller l'esprit de Heero était non seulement indiscret, mais également dangereux ! Ils étaient encore sur une base de OZ après tout ! Des soldats pouvaient débarquer à tout instant, et il n'avait même pas songé à porter le blessé à couvert ! Le Japonais avait raison ! Il était vraiment la faiblesse de leur groupe !**

**Se morigénant contre son attitude on ne peut plus désinvolte et irresponsable, l'Arabe souleva le pilote inconscient, le faisant s'appuyer sur ses épaules, et sortit en boitillant du hangar où reposaient les deux gundams abandonnés. Dès qu'il jugea la distance assez grande pour échapper au souffle de l'explosion, l'empathe enclencha l'autodestruction de l'armure qu'il avait si gracieusement *empruntée * à leurs geôliers pour empêcher le brun aux yeux bleus de commettre une faute qu'il aurait toujours regretté plus tard. . . Si lui s'était laissé avoir par le Système Zéro, il n'était pas question qu'il prenne Heero aussi !**

**Le plus rapidement possible, il grimpa dans l'une des navettes spatiales qui se trouvaient sur le quai d'embarquement, déposant le jeune homme évanoui sur le sol, et il se dépêcha de mettre en route le pilote automatique avant que cette partie de la base lunaire ne soit endommagée : les véhicules présents dans l'aile sud de ces bâtiments recelaient une très forte quantité de carburant. . . **

**Sitôt qu'ils eurent décollés, Quatre retourna auprès de son confrère, le portant délicatement pour l'installer sur l'un des fauteuils des conducteurs. Mais son attention fut soudain attirée par les lèvres roses et pulpeuses qui restaient sans défense tandis que leur propriétaire dormait entre ses bras. . .**

**Il essaya tant bien que mal de résister à l'attraction de cette bouche offerte, mais après tout, Heero ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé, ne ? Et il savait désormais qu'il n'aurait jamais la moindre chance avec lui. . . Alors pourquoi ne pas garder un petit souvenir secret ?**

**Lentement, il se pencha sur le garçon aux yeux cobalt, s'humidifiant inconsciemment les lèvres, pour les poser sur celles de son compagnon. Gentiment, il les caressa de sa langue qui ouvrit la bouche par pur réflexe, lui donnant sans le savoir, le droit d'entrer dans la grotte inconnue qu'aucun être vivant n'avait explorée jusqu'à ce jour. . . **

**Un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, Quatre embrassa le Japonais, rejetant au loin tout regret et doute qui auraient pu le déranger, mais lorsqu'il laissa enfin ses poumons absorber l'air qui leur faisait défaut, son regard se porta sur le corps endormi de son partenaire. . . qu'il était beau comme ça. . . il semblait si fragile, si. . . innocent. . . oui, innocent, c'était bien le mot qui convenait. . . **

**Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de profiter de son inconscience pour lui prendre ce que l'autre n'aurait jamais accepté de lui donner de son plein gré. . . il avait brisé sa pureté. . .**

**Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?! Jamais il n'aurait du se laisser aller à de pareilles pulsions ! D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'Heero n'était pas consentant ! Quel sorte de monstre était-il pour oser de la faiblesse de son ami pour lui voler un baiser ?!**

**_ Pardon, je suis désolé. . . je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. . . **

**Tremblant, Quatre passa un casque sur la tête du jeune homme inconscient, attachant également sa ceinture. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se trompe aussi en faisant ça et que le pilote de Wing soit blessé par sa faute ! **

**Un dernier coup d'œil sur le garçon sur le siège à côté du sien et il se laissa glisser dans un sommeil artificiel, fuyant lentement la cruelle réalité de la vie. . . Mais sa dernière pensée avant de partir au monde des songes, toute créature de l'univers dotée de quelque pouvoir psychique l'entendit, empreinte de peine, d'amertume et de reproche. . .**

**_« Je ne n'aurais jamais du faire ça. . . Jamais il ne l'apprendra. . . »_**

****

Owari 

****

*******************************************************************************

**S'il vous plait, votez pour cette fic ! Il faut les envoyer à Shin pour qu'elle détermine le vainqueur du concours ! Que je me sois pas tapée cette horreur pour rien. . .**

*******************************************************************************

**L'autrice et ses persos :**

**Duo : Maman. . . **

**Lyra : Vi, je sais poussin. . . **

**Heero : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?!**

**Quatre : Mais pourquoi je passe toujours un mauvais quart d'heure avec elle ?**

**Lylyth : Estimez vous heureux ! Y aura pas de séquelle ! Je refuse de revivre ce supplice encore une fois !**

**Lyra : Je suis désolée, c'était pour les besoins de la fic !**

**Duo : M'en fous ! T'avais pas à me caser MON Hee-chan avec lui !**

**Quatre : Et moi je voulais rester avec MON Trowa !**

**Lyra : Mais c'est la faute à Shin ! C'est elle qui a trouvé le sujet ! Alors allez vous plaindre à elle !**

**Tous ( Lylyth qui a reprit le contrôle aussi) : Shiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shin *derrière son écran, grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe * : Que dire pour ma défense. . . euh. . . Oups ?**

**Lyra *souffle doucement pour pas que les autres l'entendent* : Overdose de chocolat puis discussion avec des folles sur MSN. . .**

**Des reviews s'il vous plait !**


End file.
